


Restart, RESET

by Sethrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Reader Is Not Frisk, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say.</p><p>What if I told you...</p><p>I knew some way to get you a better ending?</p><p> </p><p>Would you risk it all over again, just for a glimmer of happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart, RESET

**Author's Note:**

> As is custom to say in most Undertale fics, I am complete Undertale trash, and I do not regret it.
> 
> In any case, I just couldn't help myself, so have this angsty little piece with a semi-happy ending.

Say. 

What if I told you... 

I knew some way to get you a better ending?

 

 

This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen! You had been so careful, and Frisk...oh God, Frisk tried so hard to get them all to understand. The kid was determined, if nothing else. It was all you could do to protect them in this hellish underground you had both fallen into. 

In the end, it just wasn't enough. 

 

 

You have to trust me. 

Just like Frisk, you can CHANGE this. 

No more sadness... 

No more pain... 

Everyone will get the happy ending they deserve.

Even you.

 

 

"Frisk! Frisk, you gotta stay with me, okay? Stay DETERMINED, like you taught me. I'll get you out of this!" 

The kid was battered, tired. You had taken the brunt of the onslaught from the Monsters, but Frisk had tried to talk them down, just like in the beginning. They were caught in the crossfire of the Monsters' hatred. 

"heh, looks like ya both got yourselves all tied up this time. idiots." 

You looked up with wet, bleary eyes to find Sans standing over you, hands stuffed in his coat pockets and grin wider than normal. Though it was a reluctant feeling, you were almost relieved to see him. 

"Sans! Oh God, Sans, please...please, tell them to let us go!" 

"no can do, sweetheart," he answered your plee with an indifferent shrug. Any hope of freedom you had before was quickly disappearing. He had helped you back in Snowdin, so why not now, when you needed it most? 

Frisk made a startled sort of noise that had your gaze shifting to the child, horrified to find the Monsters dragging them along by the ropes tightly wound around their fragile body. Papyrus was leading them on, further and further into the King's castle, leaving you behind with Sans. 

 

 

But. 

In order to do this, 

You have to be willing to forget. 

Forget EVERYONE. 

Forget EVERYTHING. 

You have to be willing to RESTART this world.

 

 

"Please, just...take me, instead! Take me, instead, I'm begging you! You said it yourself, you only need one more human SOUL, so take mine!" 

Sans gave a hearty chuckle at your noble cries to save the child. He seemed almost amused that you were even trying at this point. 

"listen, as much as i'd, uh, love to help ya out, i'm afraid the locals have more of a bone to pick with the kid than with ya." 

"Frisk is just a child! They didn't do anything against you, never lifted a finger to hurt any of you. You know that! Sans, you know that!" 

You gave a sharp cry as Sans reached out and took hold of your hair, his grip firm and demanding as he pulled you up to stand and led you down the same path the others had taken Frisk. 

 

 

Can you do it? 

Can you willingly start over, 

Knowing that no one will remember? 

Knowing that YOU won't remember? 

Would you risk it all over again, just for a glimmer of happiness?

 

 

Frisk looked so tired, though they were still smiling, even as the Monsters cheered and roared with insane glee, even as the King towered above, his expression dark and his eyes relieved. Frisk continued to smile as the King held his trident high before bringing it down in one fell swoop... 

You had never seen so much blood. 

You fell to your knees, sobbing, as Frisk's SOUL emerged from the remains of what had been a life well lived, full of care for all creatures, for Humans and Monsters alike. 

Seven SOULs was all that was needed to release hell on earth. And you were an unfortunate witness to its happening. 

 

 

I believe in you. 

Even if you're afraid. 

Or discouraged. 

I believe you can do it! 

Stay DETERMINED! 

Just like Frisk taught you.

 

 

"heh, would ya look at that. didn't think the kid would have the _guts_ to stay still. guess i was wrong on this one." 

Sans reached for your hair again, but this time you pulled away. Frisk may have died, but you were still there. Frisk had tried to reason with the Monsters, had tried to befriend them and forgive them of any harm that they had been inflicted, but you were not so forgiving, not this time. 

You stood on somewhat shakey legs, willing yourself to move forward, steeling your nerves so you could make your way through the crowd of Monsters, even as they grasped at you, pulled at your limbs to try and stop you. 

"ya idiot, what the hell are ya even doing?" 

Sans' voice was nothing but a distant echo in your mind as your focus was on the bright red gleam of Frisk's SOUL, suspended before King Asgore. Just as he made to grab it, you barreled forward and took hold of the SOUL, keeping it close to your chest. 

"If you want this SOUL, you'll have to go through me," you shouted, staring down Asgore with bitter hatred. He seemed surprised, though the expression lasted only a moment before his eyes narrowed and a sour grimace took over his features. 

"If that is what you wish, Human." 

 

 

It will be different this time. 

I promise you. 

Just one final thing to make everything right. 

All you have to do...

 

 

Sans was the one to administer the final blow, oddly enough. It was a fitting end to a nightmare you were more than ready to leave. 

You coughed up an ample amount of blood as you stared above you, Sans' blurry outline making its appearance in your sight. It was hard to make out, but you could see the sinister red glow of his eyes socket looming overhead, his magic thrumming in the air from his previous attack against you. 

"ya would've been safe, ya know that, sweetheart? we're not all completely heartless. the kid's SOUL was enough to free us. all ya had to do was, ah, sit there and look pretty. it's a damn shame i gotta put ya down." 

You gave another sputtering cough, mumbling something just above your breath. Sans frowned, crouching and leaning in closer. 

"mind repeating that? afraid your words went, ah, right through me." 

With a wheeze and a shaky hand, you motioned for Sans to come just a bit closer, of which he obliged. With all the strength you could muster, you pulled the skeleton forward as your free hand plunged a dagger between his bones, the sharp point piercing his SOUL manefestation hidden between his ribs. 

You were satisfied to see the look of utter shock on his face as he stared you down with the final few seconds of life you both possessed. 

"G-go t'hell," you wheezed out, your words stuttering as your vision grew darker. You were just able to make out his widening grin, his final words echoing around you as you succumbed to the blackness that was your final resting place. 

_"i'll meet ya there, sweetheart."_

 

 

...is RESET.

 

 

You awoke with a start, screaming out into the darkness in terrified distress. You were aware of the restraints on your arms as you tossed and turned to get rid of whatever was holding you back. 

"No, no! Reset! Reset, reset, reset! Reset it all, please, _please!_ I can't take it, I can't!" 

"hey, buddy, i got you. c'mon, it's okay, i got you." 

Your struggling lessened at the familiar, soothing tone of Sans' voice. His hands stroked against your arms comfortingly, the feel of smooth bone against your skin a warm comfort as you stilled your restless movements. A moment later, you were reduced to tears as flashes of your night terror made themselves known within your mind. 

Sans continued to comfort you as you sobbed against him, his hands smoothing down your back as you clung to the night shirt he had chosen to wear to bed. You were practically shaking in his arms, though if you had been more aware, you would have felt his bones thrumming with nervous magic against your fingertips. 

You were not the only one affected by your nightmare. 

After several long minutes, your sobs became small hiccups as your grief and fear ran its course. The dream was slowly escaping your thoughts until it was little more than a forgotten memory. You could barely recall what had happened now, only that it had felt so very real, as if it had happened a lifetime before. The very notion was silly at best, but even thinking about it made your chest tighten uncomfortably. 

"I'm so sorry," you apologized, though you weren't completely sure why. There was no need to, after all. Humans and Monsters alike had nightmares all the time; it was only natural. 

"don't be," Sans replied against your hair, pulling back to look you over. His gaze was soft, as was the touch of his phalanges as he wiped away the tear tracks along your cheeks. You gave a sniffle and a watery smile, a breathy laugh escaping you despite how somber the mood felt. 

"do you wanna, maybe, talk about it?" 

" _Tibia_ honest, I don't really remember what happened," you answered, earning the slightest chuckle at your attempt at punery. It lightened the mood somewhat, enough that Sans seemed more relieved you were trying for humor. 

"d'you want me to get you anything?" 

"No, just...don't leave me, okay?" 

"i'm not going anywhere," Sans replied immediately, and with a relieved sigh, you settled back in bed, your nerves only somewhat worked up from your unpleasant wake-up. They were quickly being soothed by Sans' comforting hold around you. 

Before long, you were falling back into the sanctuary of slumber as Sans watched over you for a long while after. If his bones shook with nervous energy, there was no one to point it out, nor was there any witness the the solemn look in his eyes. If he had to run his boney fingers through your hair and press his teeth to your temple in a pseudo-kiss to keep himself grounded, there was no one around to call him out on it. 

Five years, seven months, twelve days without a RESET. He had high hopes that there would never be a need for one ever again. 

 

 

What if I told you... 

I knew some way to get you a better ending?

 

Would you risk it all over again, just for a glimmer of happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I have a couple more ideas for Undertale that I may post up, so let me know what you guys think!
> 
> As always, I'll see ya around in the next fic!


End file.
